Moral Support
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: After his dead ball at Inajitsu match, Sawamura began to break down slowly but the one who reached out and supported him wasn't the one he had expected, Narumiya. Miyuki, noticed how Sawamura kept secret away from him, couldn't keep up with anymore, decided to confront his pitcher. MiyuSawa
1. Prolouge

AN: This all began when me and my friends were fanboying/girling over the spoilers, and it we kept talking and I couldn't resist the urge to make it like this, I hope I didn't make OOCness in this story, if anything to improve my writing style/habit, I'd be glad to take it. Thanks! OSU!

* * *

Right after the match, Sawamura who lost his fighting spirit was sitting alone in the locker room like a doll, the brightness aura that he usually gave completely disappeared. "Sawamura Eijun…"

A voice called out to him, but he was lost in his thought that he couldn't hear someone calling out to him until the owner of the voice have to called him again and shook his body.

"Sawamura Eijun! How long are you going to keep moping around!" Sawamura finally glanced up to see who was calling him.

"Na-Narumiya…Mei…?" Narumiya could see how the liveliness left the boy, he didn't expect the younger boy to be like this when he decided to come here.

"Hey, what happened to you? Where's all that noisy shout all around you…" Sawamura didn't reply.

"Umm…hey, look…honestly I didn't come here to cheer you up, what I came here to tell you…that…it was a good game…you really gave me a shock back there." Narumiya sat beside the soulless pitcher before he continued. "When we first met, I didn't think that you would give me such a pressure and trouble…" Sawamura stayed lifeless and didn't even take a look at Narumiya.

"Hey, are you listening!? If you have time to moping around then better get your ass up and start practicing harder!"

"Huh…? But…I…that dead ball…made the team lost…" Sawamura finally replied.

"So what? Did Kazuya blame you for that?" Sawamura shook his head. "Then all you can do is to use this as an experienced and keep moving forward." Narumiya said.

"But…the senpai…they're not there anymore…"

"So…isn't it your job to carry your dream? How to put this…I'm not good at this type of thing…but well you see…it's not like the end right? When you carry your Senpai's dream doesn't that fire you up?"

"Senpai's dream…?"

"Yes, have you ever think…that if you carry your Senpai's dream and achieve it, that moment…don't you think it will feel awesome?"

"…" Narumiya took a glanced at Sawamura.

"…An Ace…is someone who can shoulder the burden of the whole team…do you think you can become an Ace with this attitude?" Sawamura's eyes finally came back to life when he heard that sentence. "What's important for the Ace is his strong will and be able to keep the team going on even though they're in a pinch and never give up…but look at you, you already give up isn't it?"

"I…I'm not giving up!" Narumiya smirked.

"Good then, I'm glad to hear that…"

"Why…are you saying this to me? Narumiya…?"

"Senpai, I'm a 2nd year, you know?" Sawamura felt like Narumiya reminded him of certain someone.

"Narumiya…Senpai…why are you going all the way out to say this to me?" Sawamura asked.

"…Because I'm interested in you, even though you're not the Ace…the way you pitched, and how the team reacted with your play…it was great, I didn't expect to see this. Don't get me wrong, I still respect Tanba-San but you're different…"

Sawamura looked at Narumiya with wide eyes, he didn't expect to hear this, especially from his enemy Ace. "It just that you reminded me how I used to be on the 1st year time, that's all…" Narumiya said, looking away so Sawamura couldn't see his expression. "Basically said, I finally feel like I find someone I can have a rival with, I came here to tell you that you're worthy to be my rival okay!? Nothing more than that."

Sawamura couldn't believe what he just heard, him, Narumiya's Rival? All he ever thought was to stand on the mound as an Ace, but he never thought to be a someone's rival, Furuya excluded, he knew that they're rival, competing for the Ace's jersey.

"So, be strong and kept on improving yourself! I hope to have more a challenging match next time we face each other off in Fall, got that into your head, got it?" Sawamura nodded. "By the way, how're you feeling after you threw dead ball to Shirakawa?"

When Sawamura was reminded of that moment again, his body suddenly felt cold and he started to tremble. "Hey…it's okay, throwing dead ball is one of the stepping stone for you, I too, threw a dead ball to the same place, to the batter head, but what does matter is how you conquer it after that."

"Conquer it?" Sawamura asked, he couldn't understand what Narumiya meant, although it was mostly the same as when Kataoka told him to make it count next time after Raichi got the homerun off him.

"Well…you'll notice it soon and when the time comes, don't hesitate to ask me, after all, I want a strong rival to compete with. Just me standing in the spot light alone is boring." Narumiya ask Sawamura's phone number, exchanging , and said. "One of your good points is that bright and cheerful aura of yours, don't lose it. It's a ticket to the Ace Number for you." Before he finally left the room.

Sawamura grabbed his pants as he took a deep breath and set his determination away, what Narumiya told him was right, Ace is the one who shoulders the burden of the whole team, if he were to give up and keep moping around with the past, how could he become the Ace who shoulders the whole team.

"Oi, Sawamura…how are you feeling? Anyway, we're leaving…" Miyuki called out to him from the door. "Why did Mei come here?"

"Mei…? You mean…Narumiya-S-" Sawamura could feel his phone vibrated by the incoming text message in his bag.

He picked up his phone and looked who sent him the message, surprisingly it was Narumiya. "_Don't tell Kazuya, what we talk and no one else. Got that? Only talk to me, I'll be here to help you."_

"Um…Yes, it was Narumiya…just now." Sawamura replied while putting his phone back into the bag.

"What did Mei say to you?" There was a brief pause before Sawamura replied.

"Nothing, he was…looking for you actually…" Sawamura replied but Miyuki wouldn't take the reply easily.

"Oi, tell me properly, what did Mei say to you?" Miyuki's expression shifted.

"H-He just told me what I told you!" Sawamura shouted.

"You think I'm just gonna believe that? Mei is-"

"Oi, What took you two so long, we're about to leave." Kuramochi interrupted the conversation.

"Tch…" Miyuki clicked his tongue before he left the room with his bag.

"Did something happen?" Kuramochi asked.

"Nothing…Let's go Kuramochi-senpai." Kuramochi was a little bit surprised to see Sawamura talking back to him like usual, 30 minutes ago, he was depressing like a black hole, his emotions were all but consumed into the emptiness.

* * *

On the bus, tears were flowing down on every player except for Miyuki, Chris and Sawamura.

Sawamura decided that he will hold strong and improve himself, to be able to shoulder the burden of the team, he decided that he wouldn't cry in front of his teammates anymore.

Kuramochi did notice that Sawamura didn't cry or shed a tear when they were on the bus or the dining hall, all Sawamura did was kept quiet.

After that depressing night, the 3rd year retired from the club, Sawamura watched them as they leave, and when Matsuko left the dorm, Sawamura added the pressure to himself, to get stronger.

Kataoka called the rest of the club member, which are the 1st and 2nd year for a meeting. He chose Miyuki, as the next captain after Yuki, and Kuramochi and Zono are going to be the vice captains, since there's no time for them to keep loitering around.

If they're going to waste time on such matter, it's better to decide now and spend the time more efficiently.

Sawamura didn't say anything but just kept quiet to himself, that night after the meeting he texted to Narumiya, asking for guidance, many things from the last match, the Inajitsu match, left many things for him to question about and one of the things he wanted to ask the most was, what was his mistake in the match, he's not going to blame himself or anything, but to get improved, he needed to know what his flaws were.

Narumiya replied the text messages, telling Sawamura that what he did in the match, was already good enough, no one will ever think that he will be able to shut off Inajitsu as a 1st year pitcher, Narumiya said that he didn't know what would become of the game if Sawamura was still able to keep going at his pace, so what Sawamura lacked in that match was probably, his experience and how to control himself under the pressured, since the dead ball was most likely came from the pressure he felt on the mound and cause him to lose control on the ball.

Those stuffs couldn't be taught unless you learn it the hard way, which that hard way is to find experiences in real life match not through knowledge or theory.

* * *

When the next morning came, Sawamura woke up early as he glanced over Matsuko's bed, he clenched his fist before he went out early for a practice.

He started by warming up his body, running with the tires, he felt the need to move forward, he want to become better for the sake of his team. He wanted to stand on the mound of Koshien alongside with his teammates in Seidou.

Before he's going to start practicing throwing at the net, Miyuki joined him. "Why are you practicing so early in the morning, Baka? Did you rest properly?" Miyuki asked. "Wait a little bit, I'll catch your pitch."

"Yes, I did get a good rest last night…what about you, Miyuki-senpai, it's unusual to see you so early."

"I just couldn't sleep properly." Miyuki looked at the pitcher while he's getting ready, somehow, this Sawamura felt strange from the usual Sawamura. His fighting spirit was probably the same or even at higher height now when Miyuki glanced at him, and considering each time when he got subbed out, he took a long time to recover but this time, not even 1 hour passed after the match and he already recovered, Miyuki felt that something was off.

"Hey…the match with Inajitsu…did you know what happen with you…? Did you notice how much strength you put into the ball?" Miyuki asked as he walked up to the pitcher.

"…I don't know…" Sawamura replied.

"What made you threw that way was probably because of the pressure…although I couldn't say that it was your fault only." Miyuki said.

"It's because of my inexperienced that cause that, so it's partly my fault…it's okay…I know that I'm weak…" Sawamura replied which gave another surprised to Miyuki, how could Sawamura changed over the night after he lost the match, something is totally off with Sawamura.

"Don't overthink about it, last night I watched the recording of our match, your face was totally stiff and grim, I didn't notice that so the fault lies with me. Since I'm the one who's leading you when you're on the mound."

"It's partly my fault…Don't sweat it Miyuki-Senpai…if only I know how to pitcher with better control and could response to any of your lead, the results…would have been different." Sawamura said.

Miyuki's expression was full of curiosity, whenever the usual Sawamura blamed himself or when he felt that he failed the coach expectation, he always goes into the poor mind state, but this current Sawamura blamed himself and yet still keep on going forward, it's not normal anymore.

"Wait, give me 5 minutes, go rest a little bit and wait for me okay?" Sawamura nodded.

Miyuki left Sawamura alone and went for a text message, the one he sent to, was to Narumiya.

"_Mei, I know you said something to Sawamura, tell me now before it's too late."_

"_What? I didn't talk to the boy, Kazuya."_

"_You think I wouldn't know your nature? Your bad habit is sticking out as usual Mei, now tell me seriously." _

"_And you think I don't know your personality? You're one to say about personality, but anyway, I didn't talk anything to boy, his change of behavior is not my fault."_

"…_How did you know? I didn't say anything yet." _

"_and since when you start to care for other people? I thought you preferred to stay out of other people business."_

"_It's my job as a catcher."_

"_Oh really? Anyway, I have to go and practice, talk to you later." _

"Damn, Mei…you think you can lie to me?" Miyuki put his phone back into his pocket before he wore the mitt and went back to Sawamura.

"Okay, let's get started, Sawamura." Sawamura nodded.

Miyuki checked Sawamura pitching on numerous spot, he asked for only Sawamura moving fastball, much to his surprise, it was just as good as against the match against Inajitsu, until he threw the dead ball though.

Miyuki tried to check on 4 seam and most of the other basic stuff, and Sawamura was performing like usual. "Are you feeling fine now…?"

"Well…in a way I guess…" Sawamura replied while looked up to the sky. "But…that's all in the past now…even if I dwelled on it…I wouldn't get better right?"

Miyuki twitched his eyes when he heard that sentence came out from Sawamura's lip. This definitely not the Sawamura he knew, that idiot Sawamura he knew wouldn't say something like that after all he's an idiot.

"I thought you…would be feeling depressed for a while, but it seems that you've already recovered earlier than I expect." Miyuki commented as he waited for Sawamura's reaction.

"I guess so…" Sawamura replied as he pitched another ball into Miyuki's mitt.

"Let's stop here for the morning, we'll continue later in the afternoon. Go and have breakfast, Sawamura."

"But I still wanna pitch more!" Sawamura said.

"I didn't say we're done for today, just for now. Now go." Sawamura took a brief pause to his action before he nodded and left.

Miyuki separated himself from Sawamura as he went to find Kuramochi in his room.

"Kuramochi, you awake?" Miyuki turned on the light as he entered the room.

"You jerk, even if I'm still asleep I'd be woken up by the light…what do you want?" Kuramochi asked as he get off his bed, actually, he woke up since Sawamura left the room.

"It's about Sawamura…"

"So you noticed too?" Miyuki nodded as he went to lock the door. "It's like he's becoming a different person right?"

"Yeah, I felt like he's becoming more dependable but that doesn't mean it's a good thing, well it's a good thing in a way but you know what I meant right?" Miyuki asked as he sat on the chair.

"Yeah, he didn't even cry on the bus, you know? Neither in the dining hall or in the dorm. Not a single tear dropped from that idiot. Did something happen between you two before I came to fetch you two after the match?"

"It wasn't with me, but it was with Mei. It's obvious that he talked something with Sawamura but neither of them were obliged to tell me." Miyuki's expression changed, he didn't like it when he was moving in the other's palm, he'd rather be controlling or bent the people to follow his way than being bent into someone's game.

"Mei, you mean that Narumiya?"

"Yeah…well, just keep on watching Sawamura for now. I know you'd be able to sniff something out from him."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Let's hope that things aren't going to get worse, as we already have the problem with our batting line up, I don't want to have problem from Pitcher's side too.

"What do you mean by batting line up…?"

* * *

"Eijun-kun, you can eat it slowly." Kuramochi said as he watched Sawamura swallowed his breakfast like a swarm of mantis destroying the crop field.

"I want to go and practice more!" Sawamura still eating his food in a fast pace.

"Sawamura." A low voiced called out to him, he took a look at the owner of the voice.

"Bo-Boss! What can I help you today!?" Sawamura said with his mouth stuffed with foods.

"First of all, eat the breakfast properly, then come and see me on the field."

"Y-Yes!" Kataoka left the dining hall afterwards. "On the field huh?" Sawamura mumbled.

* * *

"I've come, Boss!" Sawamura shouted as an idiot like usual, only in front of Kataoka that he seemed to act like how he used to.

"Get on the mound, I want to check something. Ono is going to catch for you, get ready."

As they get ready, Kataoka had been analyzing every bit of Sawamura's action and expression.

Sawamura pitched at Kataoka's order, and it was the same when he threw for Miyuki, it was the same as his usual except that he's shouting like an idiot or rather his usual self in front of Kataoka.

"Okay, Sawamura, how about this." Kataoka wore the batter's helmet as he get into the batter's box.

"Can you pitch to the in course?" Sawamura nodded, but to Sawamura's surprised, when he pitch his first ball that he intent to go for in course, it flew to the other side.

"W-what was that…" Sawamura mumbled to himself.

"Try throwing it again Sawamura." The pitcher nodded and pitched once again, this time, the ball turned out to be a careless pitch, an easy ball for the batter.

'is this…what Narumiya-senpai was talking about…? That I have to conquer it…' Sawamura thought to himself.

"Sawamura…don't touch the ball for one or two days, just keep practicing on other parts, you understand?"

Sawamura took a glanced at the ball before he decided to reply. "Yes, Boss! I'll not fail you again!" Sawamura bowed down as he excused himself and went to run around the field.

* * *

"Miyuki, I want you to take care of Furuya as he's going to be the starting pitcher for the fall tournament." Kataoka called Miyuki to talk in the teacher's office.

"What about Sawamura, sir?" Miyuki asked, worrying about the idiot pitcher.

"Sawamura…it all depends if he can make a comeback or not, I just checked up on him just now."

"May I ask for the result?"

"He couldn't throw properly when there's a batter, he was doing good until I stand in the batter's box." Kataoka explained. "I told him to stop touching the ball for 1 or 2 days then I'll judge him again later what is the problem he's facing."

"How was his reaction, sir? Did he…keep quiet the whole time?"

"Hmm? He was noisy as usual. Is there a problem with him?"

"N-No, sir. I didn't expect him to recover so fast, that's all." Miyuki explained his question.

"If someone is capable of doing so, he will be able to do it right away, this just mean that Sawamura has the potential, that's all." Miyuki did a secret smirk when he heard those words, he excused himself after that.

Miyuki texted Kuramochi about Sawamura. _"Seems like we got a problem about that idiot." _

* * *

"So you finally came, Sawamura."

"Yes, please take care of me! Even if it's one night! I hope to learn something from you!" Sawamura bowed down his head.


	2. Meeting and Secret

AN: I'm trying my best to quickly update and finish the story, as I have a bad history with leaving the fics on hiatus, (that's why I've been writing oneshot lately (T _ T)''. I'll try to get the 3rd chapter up before saturday, thanks for taking time to read my fanfiction. Osu Osu!

* * *

"_Narumiya-Senpai…umm…do you have time to talk?" _Sawamura texted the message to the Narumiya the following night after he was told to stay away from the ball by Kataoka.

"_You do realize that this is a text message right? Baka. Anyway, I'm free, what do you want?" _Again, Sawamura felt like Narumiya always reminded him of a certain jerk in his team.

"_Well…today, I couldn't throw the ball to in course properly…or rather I couldn't throw the inside of the batter then I thought back to what Narumiya-Senpai told me…about how I need to conquer it…were you talking about this?"_

"_Yep, but I didn't expect you to run into this wall so soon. Did anyone say anything about it?" _

"_Boss said." _Sawamura deleted the text once before sending a reply. _"The coach told me to leave the ball for 1 to 2 days before going back to touch the ball."_

"…_that would work or rather if your coach said so then don't worry about it." _

"_But…I want to know what's happening to me…"_

"_The coach would tell you sooner or later, just listen to the coach, I don't want to cross the line."_

"_Can't you just tell me what I'm currently facing…?" _

"_Ok..on one condition, come to my school tomorrow evening, don't let anyone in your club know, especially Kazuya, understand!?"_

"_Yes! Thank you, Narumiya-Senpai!"_

* * *

Now Sawamura couldn't wait for the morning to pass by, he kept on running in the morning and in the class time, he was focusing on the lesson properly that most of the teachers could cry for his progress.

After the school finished, he made sure no one was following him or would notice he left the school, after he made sure, he sneaked out of the school, he changed the clothes into more of a usual clothes at the train station.

He got on the train and followed the direction gave by Narumiya to go to Inajitsu.

He bought something for dinner along the way as he walked to Inajitsu after he got off from the train station.

After he arrived at the school, it was around 5 – 6 in the evening, he texted Narumiya to pick him up in front of the school.

Ten minutes later, Narumiya came out with 2 of the Inajitsu baseball club's member.

"Ah…um…hello…" Sawamura greeted them.

"What's the meaning of this Mei? Why are you bringing the Seidou's pitcher here, if the coach heard of this, you'll be in trouble." Masa-San said.

"Well, he's not here today and if Masa-san and Itsuki don't say anything, then he won't know." Narumiya gave a cheeky brat smile to his teammates.

"You didn't answer my question." Masa-San said as he gave a deadly glared to Mei.

"W-what, I just want to help this guy Masa-san, you already saw how good his pitch was in the match." Narumiya explained.

"That's still doesn't explained why you wanted to help him out."

"Hmph…Masa-san is so persistence. I just want a worthy rival, if we could win the match easily, do we ever feel any achievement?" Mei explained. "And the harsher the match, the more you can grow, it's like a wall to overcome."

"Hmph, you did think about it thoroughly for once, I'll go along with you this time as I agreed about what you said about winning over easy match doesn't give anything."

"I know Masa-San would understand me!" Narumiya smiled and the 1st year was watching at them, Tadano was looking at them, feeling unrest, as he was to be put up with Narumiya after Masa-San left, as the next one in line to form Battery with Narumiya, he's afraid that will he be able to be as half good of Masa-San as a catcher. The trust that Narumiya gave to Masa-San is absolute, he wondered if he will be able to achieve that relationship with Narumiya.

Sawamura looked at the battery and think back about Miyuki, Sawamura would normally rely on Miyuki, he never used his head even once, even though Miyuki always called him Idiot and to leave everything up to Miyuki, just for once, Sawamura felt that he wanted to be able to grow up on his own at the same time, rather than just relying on Miyuki to guide and teach him about pitching.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." Sawamura nodded as he followed the Inajitsu trio onto the mound, since today was after their match, the club members took a rest and celebrating their win and ticket to Koushien.

"So what's the problem he's gotten himself into, Mei?" Masa-San asked as he's getting ready in his catcher gear.

"Probably Yips, he couldn't throw to the inside with the batter in the batter's box, that dead ball he threw to Shirakawa is probably the cause of this." Narumiya explained. "I guess as much that he would have this problem sooner or later."

"So you want to help him overcome his yips?" Narumiya nodded.

"Sawamura, just try throwing your ball normally. Don't worry, we wouldn't try to analyze your pitch, we have our own pride too, and Itsuki, get ready to stand in the box with protective gear." The 1st year nodded as they began getting themselves ready.

Sawamura first pitch threw Masa-San off guard as he missed it and let it bounce behind him. "I-I'm sorry, err…" Sawamura couldn't finish his sentence and he didn't know Masa-San's name.

"…Masa-san, don't worry, it's a good ball. Even though I knew the ball will break, it's still hard to catch it. Move on to the next place, I want to see what you can do now at the moment." Masa-San threw the ball back to Sawamura as they continued to try various place for Sawamura to pitch.

Even though Sawamura's control of the ball still low, what they want is for Sawamura to throw at least around the vicinity of Masa-San's mitt, even if it should stray a little bit is not the problem.

"Tadano, get into the batter's box." Masa-San ordered his Kouhai.

"Ye-Yes!" Tadano stood in the batter box, ready on his position. Masa-San signal for Sawamura to throw, starting from the out course.

Sawamura did a fine job in throwing to the outside, but when Masa-San asked for inside course, Sawamura's pitch went wild, rather than all over the pitch, it kept going high without any control.

"Wait, Sawamura." Narumiya walked up to Sawamura on the mound, giving the sign to Masa-san which he replied with nodded.

"Instead of throwing a pitch, now try to play catch and throw with Masa-san, just throw wherever Masa-san asked." Sawamura nodded.

"I'll asked for a very close throw to you, Tadano, prepare to dodge, don't worry, he's not gonna pitch anymore and even if the ball doesn't get close to you, just dodge." Tadano nodded.

Sawamura threw the ball softly and Tadano pretended to dodge just as Masa-san told him to. "So-Sorry!" Sawamura said.

"N-No problem. Tadano replied.

Narumiya went on the mount for a little more talk again. "Now, did you see that? The batter will try to dodge your ball anyway, so just relax and don't worry about hitting the batter. Even though you hit the batter, you still have to stay strong in your spirit, in sport, accident and injury happens all the time."

"Mei, it's getting late, we should for today." Masa-san said as he stood up from his catching position and everyone gathered around on the mount.

"I know it's hard to think the way I just told you, but if anyone is afraid of getting hurt or hurting someone by accident this much, it's better for that person to stop playing sports, after all, no one intended to hurt or get hurt by playing sport." Mei gave a small lecture to Sawamura.

"You can just practice with your teammates the way Mei just told you, I think that will help you, it may not give immediate result and it hasn't been proved to cure yips, but we people have the ability to adapt. So, do your best. Sawamura."

Sawamura felt in awe as the battery advised and gave small ideas to him. "Thank you so much for everything today, I hope I'm not a troubled for you." Sawamura bowed down his head.

"Idiot, if you felt that way, I'm going to stop helping and talking with you. I did because I want to, okay? So don't worry, now go back and get some sleep and be sure to keep your mouth shut tight about this."

"Ye-Yes! Thank you so much for everything today!" Sawamura bowed his head down again before he ran and left the school's ground.

"Mei, you know right that if he started to use his head, he will one of a big trouble for batters." Masa-san said.

"I doubt that he will be able to, not in just a year for sure. After all, he's an idiot. Anyway, I'm hungry, let's go grab something to eat, Itsuki, thanks for coming by the way." Mei said as he wrapped his hand around his Kouhai.

"N-No problem, I'm glad to be of help." Tadano smiled, he wanted to think that this is the first step toward his battery with Narumiya.

* * *

"Where have you been, Sawamura?" A glassed figure awaits him in front of the school's gate with a reaper's expression, ready to kill anyone.

"M-Miyuki Kazuya!? W-What are you doing here?" Sawamura said as he stopped his feet as soon as he saw Miyuki's expression.

"Where have you been, answered the question."

"I-I've been going with my…classmates t-to scout out Tokyo." Sawamura's trembling hardly, whenever Miyuki is angry, it's a very bad sign and should stay as far away as possible just like a thief with a alerted security robot, once you're caught it spelled the word "Over" for you immediately.

Sawamura felt a huge relieved that he decided to change back to his student uniform at the train station again before he went back to the school.

"Really? But I asked Kanemaru and seems like no one left the class with you today."

Sweats began dropping down on Sawamura's face. "Mi-Miyuki looked at that!" Sawamura pointed into another way.

"Do you think I'm idiot who would fall for that?"

Sweat began dropping more when Sawamura didn't know how to get out of this situation. That's when he decided to charge through Miyuki but Miyuki was quick enough to grab Sawamura wrist by the second he ran passed him. "You think I would let you escape that easily?"

Miyuki dragged Sawamura to the baseball field, preferring to continue their conversation over there, as the front gate is too open for him to force the truth out of the idiot's lip.

Miyuki pinned Sawamura onto the fence, locking Sawamura's between his arms. "Now, ready to spill the truth?"

"W-Why do you need to know where did I go! I-It's none of…your business…" Lucky for Sawamura that he said with a pouted face and soft voice, or else Miyuki would have gotten more upset over that sentence.

"Because it is, you idiot! It's totally my business to take care of my partner!" Sawamura flinched when he heard those words, he started to feel guilty about what he just said. "Now, tell me where did you go! I'm starting to lose my patient over here, Sawamura Eijun!"

Sawamura was surprised to see Miyuki shouted at him, never before he saw the catcher with such emotion. "I-I…" Sawamura went onto a brief silenced.

Miyuki let out a heavy breath. "Forget it, let's go back to the dorm."

Sawamura was puzzled with Miyuki switch of gear, one second ago he was still angry as hell and now he just changed the mood entirely. "Yo-You not gonna ask…where I went anymore?"

"I said forget it right? Then that's it, at least you come back, that what matters. Go and get some rest, you're going to throw for me tomorrow." But instead of leaving when they arrived at the dorm, Miyuki entered the Sawamura's room as well, the first thing he did was giving a glancing sign to Kuramochi.

Kuramochi went quiet and didn't say anything as he waited for Miyuki to say something first. "Go and take a bath, Sawamura."

"O-Okay." Sawamura knew that given the chance to comply with Miyuki's order, it's better to do it, instead of taking the risk of facing angry Miyuki again. Sawamura quickly gathered his stuff before he ran out of the room, leaving the 2nd years alone.

"That idiot didn't say anything?" Kuramochi asked.

"Nope."

"What are you going to do next?

"I don't know yet, I need to think about it, you just keep watching over him for now. If he did anything out of regularity, tell me then. Night." Miyuki left the room and closed the door with a bang.

Kuramochi thought that the catcher have finally calmed down, but the action just now showed him that he guessed it wrong.

* * *

That night, Kuramochi pretended to sleep , to trick Sawamura into thinking that's he finally have his private time, when Kuramochi glanced down from his bed, he saw the idiot typing on the phone very quickly.

"Did he use to text to his friends that much?" Kuramochi thought to himself, and he did a check on his memory and remembered that Sawamura told him that he doesn't reply to his old friends that much.

Kuramochi waited until Sawamura finally fell asleep and he silently crawled down from his bed and took Sawamura's phone to check his text, much to his surprised, the one Sawamura was exchanging text with isn't someone he could ever imagine of, it's Narumiya Mei from Inajitsu.

Kuramochi returned the phone and go back to his sleep quietly, Miyuki will need to hear this out before he let himself fell into the sleep.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be the start of their relationship! I'm sorry for such a slow pace and cliffhangar. (t _ t )''.


	3. Reconcile, Mutual Feelings

AN : Getting a break over night and finish this in the morning! I couldn't wonder at myself how I kept getting motivation for this one! so many emotions driven at me when I wrote for this one. Thanks for all the favorite and review! Osu Osu! I hope I don't let anyone down, (maybe my wording is hard to understand at some part, sorry.)

* * *

The Next day.

"Sawamura, go run until I call for you, do not touch the ball yet." Kataoka ordered Sawamura as he overlooked the batting practice of the whole team.

"…Ye-Yes!" Although Sawamura wanted to pitch and tried what Mei and Masa-san told him yesterday, he didn't want to refuse Kataoka's order and ran around the field.

"Miyuki, how's Furuya?"

"Well, the same as ever, sir. Although his stamina and control seems to improve a bit."

"Do you think it's enough for the upcoming tournament as a starter?" Kataoka asked as he glanced at Furuya and then Kawakami, checking on their form.

"I'd say, he's ready for the starter but to pitch for a long time would be difficult unless he learns something new. If the batter get used to his pitch, then it's getting difficult." Miyuki commented. "Nori only need to strengthen mentally, as he's still afraid of the big hitter."

"If so, then we need to get Sawamura back on his feet before next week." Miyuki nodded, actually he'd be glad to catch Sawamura's ball again. "I'll leave him in your care then Miyuki."

Miyuki nodded and took his leave to run after Sawamura. "Zono, Kuramochi, get over here!" Kataoka shouted as he called the vice captains. "I need to talk with you two, followed me."

* * *

"Let's get you warmed up as Kanemaru setting the protective gear." Sawamura nodded as he slowly threw to the ball to Miyuki several times.

"I'm ready, Miyuki-Senpai." Kanemaru said as he stood in the batter box. "Come, Sawamura!" Kanemaru shouted.

Miyuki started by calling the out course first and as usual, Sawamura didn't have problem throwing to the out course. Then when Miyuki asked for the in course, the usual also happened, Sawamura threw the ball horribly as it almost hit Miyuki instead this time. "S-Sorry! Miyuki-Senpai…"

"Don't mind it, you have to get over it." Sawamura nodded.

Kanemaru was ready to avoid Sawamura's ball but the balls never went into his direction even once, it all went wild to the outside course.

"Sawamura, take a rest and go run a few laps." Miyuki said after he caught the 20th ball from Sawamura.

"Bu-But I still want to try…"

"Go run a few laps."

"Why…? Can't I try again?" Sawamura said.

"Kanemaru, you can go back to batting practice first." Miyuki ordered his Kouhai.

"But Miyuki-Senpai…"

"Go, now." Kanemaru nodded and left the battery alone.

"Why can't I pitch a few more…?"

"Because you need to relax, that dead ball happened because you felt the pressured."

"Bu-But, if I practiced harder, then maybe it'll be different."

"It's not going to be any different."

"Then can I try something…different?"

"No, you can't."

"But Narumiya-senpai and Masa-san said that-!" Sawamura quickly covered his mouth as his tongue slipped the word it shouldn't slip out.

"What did you just say!?" Miyuki's expression changed swiftly and sharply, his face turned grim and gave out a terrifying aura.

"N-Nothing, I-I'm going to run around the field." As Sawamura readied his feet, Miyuki grabbed his wrist with strength. "M-Miyuki-senpai! That hurts! P-Please let me go!"

"Then tell me, what did those two said to you?"

"T-They didn't say anything. Ouch!" Miyuki tighten his gripped on the pitcher's wrist.

"Are you still going to lie to me!? So that's how it is, huh? You trust another catcher more than me?" Sawamura felt the chill ran up on his spine in the middle of the day, Miyuki's voice was as cold and sharp as icicle in the cave at snow mountain.

"N-No! It's not like that!"

"Then how about you stop lying to me!?" Miyuki's voice started to get louder, as he noticed that his voice just now caught the attention of his teammates, he dragged Sawamura far away, where they can be private.

Sawamura couldn't do anything but to follow Miyuki, he didn't even dare to shout that Miyuki's hurting his wrists.

Miyuki dragged Sawamura back to his room and threw Sawamura onto his bed as he pinned the boy down. "Now spill it out, Sawamura…"

"S-Spill what?"

"…I'm losing my patient, Sawamura…"

"T-They just told me to work harder before the next tournament!" Sawamura shouted as he struggled to get free of Miyuki's grasp.

"You think I'm an idiot like you to fall for that crap!? If you're not going to tell me what's exactly happened then I'm not going to catch your ball anymore." Miyuki snapped at Sawamura.

"W-what!? You never explained your action to me in the first place! You just keep telling me to do this and that and never explained anything to me properly, and now you're angry with me for not explaining things!? Aren't you the one being so self-centered and selfish here!?" Sawamura yet again, realized what he said too late, as his mouth get the better of his brain.

Miyuki's loosened the grip and simply told Sawamura to get away from his face, now.

"I-I'm sorry, Miyuki-senpai, I didn't mean to-"

"Just go, Sawamura…" Sawamura slowly ran away, crying. All he wanted to tell Miyuki is that he wanted to work harder, he appreciate what Miyuki did to him actually, but he want to learns how to think about how to improve himself alone and yet he was such an idiot, unable to convey his objective properly.

Sawamura ran away from the dorm as fast as he could, but he didn't know where to go. He quickly went by the clubroom to grab his stuff and that was the last time everyone saw him.

* * *

"Hey, that idiot haven't come back yet, it's about to be night time." Kuramochi shouted in Miyuki's room, waiting for Sawamura to come back to the room already made him went crazy as no one saw Sawamura on the school's ground for the past few hours.

"Just let him do whatever he wants…I don't care." Miyuki replied as he went back to read the score book.

"What the hell? Did you two get into a fight?"

"We're not."

"It's obvious that you two had an argument! He's been missing for 3-4 hours already, can't you just go and get him?"

"He'll come back when he wanted to, just leave him be."

"And what if he didn't come back? Last night, I check his phone, he was exchanging text with Narumiya. Aren't you af-"

"I knew that already, that idiot slipped his tongue, that's why I'm so angry at him. He went to Inajitsu , to Narumiya for help and he never said anything to me. How can I catah a ball from someone who doesn't trust me?"

"Isn't that a bit too far fetch to say he didn't trust you?"

"it's just the beginning isn't it? If he trusted and understood what I meant for him then-"

"Then have you ever tried to understand that idiot? You think he said that everything's fine and he's actually fine? Did you think that Sawamura get over the loss at Inajitsu already? Even though no one said it's his fault or whatever, but deep down he blamed himself." Kuramochi said and Miyuki kept quiet as he listened to what Kuramochi got to say.

"Didn't you notice? That idiot have been trying hard, he didn't cry even once after the match, he's pressuring himself to work harder. If you asked me, why he didn't ask you for advice that's partly because of your fault too. You never took him seriously and try anything out with him, saying no and trying and fail is different. Also, I think that he felt that-"

"I'm going to look for him…" Miyuki said and left the room.

"Tch…both of them are really idiots…"

* * *

"S-Sawamura!? What are you doing here?" Narumiya asked in surprised, he saw Sawamura sat far away from the field at his school

"I-I didn't know where to go, s-so my legs just bring me here on my own." Sawamura looked up toward the 2nd year pitcher, a sad looked appeared on his face.

"How did you even get into the school premises with Seidou's baseball uniform."

"I-I sneaked in…" Sawamura said, stuttered.

"Are you an idiot? That's a grave problem if anyone found out, get up. I'm going to send you back."

Sawamura shook his head and refused to get up from his position. "I don't want to go back…"

"Why not?" Narumiya sighed as he slowly sat down besides Sawamura, he didn't think that he's going to pamper Sawamura this much, not that he hated it. "Say it, I'm all ears, but quickly. Even though I finished practiced today, the coach's still around and he won't be happy seeing you here."

"I had a fight with that self-centered idiot…" Sawamura started.

"Kazuya, how did that happen? Kazuya was never one to show his expression that much, well but lately maybe he's showing too much…" Narumiya said. "So what's the problem?"

"W-well…" Sawamura explained everything to Narumiya, before he started whining about how Miyuki is so self-centered and never explained anything to him even once.

Narumiya smacked Sawamura in the head once. "That's for slipping my name and Masa-san name. You're really an idiot, have you ever think why I told you to keep it secret?" Narumiya asked

"N-not really…" Sawamura blushed, even though he said he want to use his brain but in the end he never really think about why he had to keep it secret.

"Because it's Kazuya, he may got a bad personality and egoistic, but deep down, he also wanted you to respect him, not as a senior but as the partner. What Kazuya said was right, you SHOULD ask him not us." Sawamura flinched, now that Narumiya mentioned it, he finally caught on what Miyuki was implying. "But then, not that I don't understand you, since Kazuya was that kind of person, his bad personality sometimes cause people to misunderstand him just like you."

"Seems like…you know a lot about Miyuki…" Sawamura grunted, he never try to understand Miyuki either.

"But, Kazuya is at fault to for not listening to you. I bet he didn't know how hard you want to try and how pressured you are feeling right now because if he did, that wouldn't happen in our match."

"What do you mean..?" Sawamura asked, curious.

"If Kazuya did a check on you before the pitch, everything will be different by now. But let's not dwell in the past, just do your best so you don't regret later. And don't blame yourself for the result of the match, okay?" Narumiya glanced at him gently and softly ruffled Sawamura's brown hair. "Get up now, I'll go send you back." Sawamura nodded.

Sawamura walked behind Narumiya and thought why Narumiya is doing all of this for him, it's more than a feeling of a rival, he supported him in a way he'd hope from Miyuki. "N-Narumiya-senpai, may I ask why are you doing all of this for me…?" After they walked pass the school gate, Narumiya turned back and answered.

"You know, what got you into this mess is because of your thickness, Eijun." Narumiya pulled Sawamura into a kiss, their lips connected. Sawamura was speechless after they broke the kiss, his brain couldn't register what just happened. "I like you, Eijun." Narumiya whispered into Sawamura's ear.

"Thank you for taking care of him, but I'll be taking him back." Another whispered into Narumiya's ear.

"Finally show up, huh? Kazuya. I was wondering when you're about to show up." Narumiya grinned.

"You bastard, that was on purpose just now as I thought. Sawamura! We're going back." Miyuki dragged Sawamura back by the arms, Narumiya waving goodbye to them and smirked.

Sawamura was still speechless until they're at the station. "Hey, take the ticket and get yourself together!"

"M-Miyuki-senpai…s-sorry…" Sawamura took the ticket from Miyuki's hand and entered the station.

It was a long cold and silence trip, Miyuki didn't say anything and Sawamura was thinking about what Narumiya just did to him.

When they arrived at the dorm, Miyuki walked Sawamura to his room but then just when he entered the room, he told Kuramochi to get out and give them some private time. Kuramochi felt the chill when he heard and saw Miyuki's expression.

Miyuki pinned Sawamura onto the bed again, this time he's not going to let the boy go for sure. "So, you like Narumiya that much that you have to sneak out to see him?" Miyuki's sentence was simple but his voice could kill someone right now.

"N-No, I'm not!"

"You liar, you blushed when he did, I saw it. How does it feel, his kiss? Did it made you feel hot over?" Never once in his life that Sawamura feel like he's going to be killed, if Miyuki was a murderer and he was a civilian, he would die after the first glance by Miyuki.

"Stop Miyuki! Listen to-" Miyuki forced a rough kiss on Sawamura and shoved his tongue down Sawamura's lip. Sawamura squirmed at the force by the catcher as he slowly felt strength leaving his body. "How does it feel? Did it remind you of Mei's lip? Does it feel good like when Mei did?"

Sawamura managed to get one hand free and he slapped Miyuki with that hand of his. "Listen, you jerk! I don't like him!"

"How do you know, this is just the beginning, soon you would just leave and be with him!"

"What the hell are you talking about! I'd never do something like that!"

"But you just did, you just left the school to see him. Isn't that enough of a proof?"

Sawamura was speechless, Miyuki was right, he did leave the school to see Narumiya. Sawamura couldn't guess in the slightest what made Miyuki getting all so worked up just by a kiss from Narumiya, and Sawamura didn't even feel anything that way to Narumiya.

"So you can't trust yourself on your words huh? Just as the same that you couldn't trust me." There was a glimpse of sad expression coming from Miyuki. "Good luck…finding a new catcher…" Miyuki said as he released the grip from Sawamura. That instant Sawamura remembered the first day he came to Seidou on tryout with Takashima Rei, he was impressed with Miyuki that's why he choose to come to Seidou, and now the person that heavily influences his existence in Seidou is about to leave him.

Tears began to flow down from Sawamura's eyes, he unconsciously wrapped his hand around Miyuki. "S-Senpai! Please wait!" Sawamura holding Miyuki back from leaving him began to realize how much Miyuki meant to him, and how he treated Miyuki, wasn't what he ought to do. He never cared for Miyuki's feeling, all he wanted from Miyuki was his acceptance of Sawamura's existence as a pitcher here in Seidou, that drove him up the wall and made him desperate to improve in anyway he could.

"Senpai, please…please don't leave me…I… I came to Seidou because I want to form a battery with you." Sawamura, decided to tell his wish to Miyuki, the wish that he had never spoken out loud to anyone.

"Then why did you go to see Mei?"

"Because…I was such an idiot…I only thought that…I wanted to improve and show myself to you…so you would catch my pitch...if I make myself worth it...I haven't thought about how…you would feel…I was so stupid…that somehow I only think of you as a someone who merely catch my pitch…a mere catcher"

"Sawamura…"

"But just now…when you said that you'd leave me…I-I felt so empty and horrible…the thought of not being able to pitch into your mitt, scared me more of anything…so please…please don't leave me…Sen…pai…" Sawamura let out a heavy cried, his tears were leaking from his eyes and his body is shaking very hardly.

"I-Idiot…if you said it like that…how could I…leave you…" Miyuki let bit of tears flow down from his eyes, he was happy to hear Sawamura said that.

"Please…please don't leave me, Miyuki-Senpai…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for what I have done…!"

"You idiot…if you're going to say something like that…then don't make me feel so heartbroken in the first place!" Miyuki slowly turned back and gave Sawamura a soft kiss to the lip.

"Huh…?" Sawamura thought to himself again, did he mishear something? "Heartbroken?"

"Do you know how I feel when I heard you go to see Mei and Masa-san to ask about the baseball stuff, I felt so horrible you know. I wanted to help you and support you however I can and yet you leave me to ask someone else, I felt so miserable…and upset that I couldn't think straight." Miyuki pulled Sawamura into an embrace, he didn't wish for Sawamura to see his weak expression like now.

"Senpai…? Sawamura asked as blankly stared into the wall

"I like you…Sawamura, ever since…we finished our first official match, I've began to fell for you…so I ask of you…anything just ask me…I'm sorry that I didn't say or trying to understand you either…so just don't leave me and go somewhere alone…okay?"

"Se-Senpai…I'm sorry too…I've never tried to understand you either…but…but I promised…that I won't leave you and go anywhere alone anymore…so promise…please promise me that you're not going to…leave…me…either…" Sawamura let out another huge amount of tear as he was pulled into a soft and sweet kiss by Miyuki, Miyuki slowly shifted his hand to support Sawamura's head for the kiss.

After they broke the kiss, Miyuki softly asked "So why did you go and see Mei?"

"I-I…thought that I want to get stronger…alone…without you but I see now…that I was wrong…that's why Narumiya-Senpai told me to never mentioned it to you…and yet…I did it, I was so stupid…I didn't think about why I shouldn't and the consequences of if I said it…" Sawamura tried to speak as he holding back his tears.

"Idiot….you're really a one big idiot…you still blamed yourself…for Inajitsu match right...?"

"Mmph…"

"I told you…that it's my fault…don't think too hard about it…if I checked up on you…things would have been different…" Miyuki said as he ruffled Sawamura's hair gently.

"Narumiya..senpai said the same thing."

"If you said Narumiya's name again even once tonight, I'm going to leave you."

"So-Sorry…"

"Actually…never mind…I should stop being so…possessive of you…I just feeling jealous and upset whenever someone got your attention…"

"I-Is that a bad thing…? To feel like you want to monopolize someone to your own…I got upset too sometimes…whenever I saw you smiled for someone else…" Sawamura said and blushed, he used to feel that way but he didn't know when did he stop to feel that way, maybe that's why he wanted to get better, to get Miyuki's attention and will catch most of his pitch.

"If you're ever feeling upset…or troubled by anything…next time…come to me okay? I'll always be there for you…whatever it is…I'll listen to you…" Sawamura nodded. "Hey…say…that you like me…just once…I want to hear it from your mouth."

"W-why do I have to say such an embarrassing things!" Sawamura shouted.

"Come on…just say it…didn't I say it to you just now…?"

"Mi-Miyuki-Senpai…I…I…l-l-l-like…" Sawamura's face gushed with emotions and exploded, he couldn't finish the sentence but he his face was red like a cherry as he blushed. "Hahaha, you're so adorable, maybe that's why I fell for you…idiot…always shouting and acting like an idiot, well, even though you're really an idiot…"

"Y-You jerk Miyuki! I'm not going to say that I like you for the rest of my life!"

"You just said it." Miyuki grinned, Sawamura grabbed the pillow and stuffed it into Miyuki's face, hiding his embarrassing face. "That hurt! So…will you go out with me, Sawamura?"

"D-Do I have to answer that question after all of this…?"

"Haha, seems like you don't." As Sawamura slowly lowered the pillow, this time it was Sawamura who pulled Miyuki into a kiss, finally they're starting to reach out to each other's feeling. Sawamura finally found his moral support from Miyuki, that's what he had asked for.

* * *

AN: I almost cried when I wrote this, trying to think how they could fight intensely and I kept rewriting a few times. Orz...thanks for reading my fanfiction!  
Next gonna be kind of extra chapter before I wrote a sequel! (A sequel would be like a fight between Miyuki and Mei, as Mei tried to shake Sawamura's feeling to his side. And a rivalry between Mei and Sawamura for pitching!...Orz...time to do research about baseball stuff...if someone have a good website about baseball stuff, i'd gladly take it.)

Thanks for all the support!


	4. The story just began, Trust and Battery

AN: I planned for this to be a sweet and long chapter but I kept running around in circle and eventually into a writer's block so I decided to make it shorter and concluded the story. Orz...hope I didn't make it too short and feeling unfinished.

* * *

"Mm…" Sawamura felt like there's something warm to cover him from the cold breeze of the air condition, when he tried to flip himself, he felt something was holding him back from rolling himself over on the bed.

"This feeling…this scent…it feels so familiar…" Sawamura tried to reminiscence about this feeling before he slowly opened his eyes and gasped in shock. "M-Miyuki!" Sawamura jolted up from the bed, his head hit with the wooden sheet from the upper bed. "Ouch…"

"Don't be so noisy in the morning Sawamura, I'm still sleepy…" Miyuki said as he curled himself under the blanket.

"Sor-sorry, Miyuki…wait…why are you here, Baka-Miyuki!" Sawamura tried to shout as soft as possible, if Kuramochi woke up because of him, it's pretty sure that he'll be strangled for interrupting his sweet sleep in the morning.

"You're so noisy..." Miyuki complaint before he went back to sleep right after.

Sawamura could only shout in his mind, how he wished he could shout right into Miyuki's face but if he did that, Kuramochi would kill him instantly with his sparring technique.

After Sawamura calmed down, he looked around the room, it was indeed his room but how come did Miyuki get in? Sawamura thought back to last night, after that dramatic moment, Miyuki gave him a goodbye kiss and left, after that he went for a bath and came back to read Shoujo Manga…and what happened after that?

The last memory from last night in Sawamura's head was he reading the manga on the floor but there's no memory of Miyuki during nighttime. He'll definitely choke Miyuki to spit it out this time.

Sawamura quietly sneaked out of his bed and took a look at the clock, it was only 6 in the morning, but now that he woke up, it's hard for him to go back to sleep anyway with Miyuki on his bed..

Sawamura decided he might as well put the time to good use, he went to brush his teeth and changed his clothes, preparing himself for a run.

When he opened the door, a cooler breeze touched his skin, the sun hasn't risen yet and there was only a dim light on the field. Sawamura smiled at the atmosphere in front of him, it reminded him of his hometown where he usually woke up and run in this setting.

He ran on the field alone, reminiscing his good old days with his middle school friends, he hadn't replied Wakana's message lately, since he was occupied with Narumiya and Miyuki for the past few days, he wondered did he make her worry for not replying the message after the Inajitsu's match.

Sawamura ran for an about hour before he went back to his room and get his changes of clothes for a morning bath, much to his surprise, Miyuki wasn't sleeping in his bed anymore. Maybe he went back to sleep at his room? Or so Sawamura thought and left it aside, taking his clothes to the bathroom.

It's been a while since he took the bath alone, since he came to Seidou, he was either accompany by the 1st string members or just Haruichi and Furuya, he used to like taking a bath alone but now it felt a little bit lonely and empty. How he wished for a particular person to accompany him in the bath.

When he went back to the room, feeling refreshed, once again he saw Miyuki Kazuya sleeping on his bed, but Sawamura was too dense to realize that this time, Miyuki was sleeping with his eyeglasses on.

Sawamura slowly walked towards his bed and took a huge step, crossing his legs over Miyuki before he managed to get back into his bed without waking Miyuki, or so he thought. When he lied down on the bed what he met was Miyuki's smirked and his eyes opened.

"Where have you been, Baka?" Miyuki asked, his leg, already on top of Sawamura's legs, locking him.

"I went for a run…why are you sleeping on my bed, Miyuki-Senpai?" Sawamura whispered while sneered at his Senpai.

"What's wrong with sleeping on the same bed with your boyfriend?" Sawamura's face just went from normal to red like a thermo stat's color.

"T-That's so wrong on many level! How come did you get in here in the first place!?" Sawamura made a shouting face why keeping his voice low, Kuramochi was still soundly asleep.

"This…" Miyuki showed Sawamura the key, it was Sawamura's dorm key actually, but he swiped it last night after their confession.

"Give it back!" Sawamura tried to grab his key while Miyuki is nimbly avoiding his hands.

"If you want it back, then kiss me fir-" Miyuki couldn't finish the sentence as his lip was connected with his boyfriend in front of him. Miyuki just froze for several seconds and Sawamura grabbed the key back.

"Don't take someone else stuff and make it yours, Baka-Miyuki."

Miyuki who just registered what just happened into his brain, cover his face with his hand, he thought Sawamura was so adorable, maybe he should keep stealing more of Sawamura's stuff and bait him with a kiss, since the boy seems to do it without any hesitation to get his stuff back.

"But you know…I already made you mine…" Miyuki grinned when he said that. Sawamura covered himself into the blanket, his face is bursting a steam, how could Miyuki said something like that with such a straight face.

"I-I'm not yours! J-Just going out doesn't mean that I'm yours!" Sawamura shouted from the blanket.

"Is that so? Miyuki slowly reduced the gap between their face, they exchanged a gentle glare before they slowly lean for a kiss and go back to sleep, holding each other in their arms, smiling.

"I'm not going to let you go out of my reach again, Sawamura…" Miyuki said and kissed the boy forehead.

"Me neither…" Sawamura held tighten his embrace on Miyuki, indicating his determination and his affection for Miyuki.

* * *

"Are you ready, Sawamura?" Sawamura nodded. He clenched his gloves and threw into the Miyuki's mitt at Kataoka's chest side. "Good, seems like you already recovered from the yips. What did you do?" Kataoka asked.

The battery just looked at each other and chuckled, they didn't do anything in particularly, Miyuki just led Sawamura like he would normally would, believing in the idiot in front of him to pitch where he wants, and Sawamura, who've began to trust Miyuki to support him should he have any problem, pitching with his faith that whatever happens, Miyuki will always be there, by his side, comforting him and showing him how to correct his error way and most of all, will be there to support his heart and mind should he began to falter and wavered.

That's all to it for what they need from each other, trust, and support. But they still have a long way to go until they're finally in-tuned with each other, this is just a first step towards their relationship, the first big step that they need to overcome it, in order to become the fully perfect battery.

* * *

Now plotting for the sequel, Orz...thanks for reading my fics! Osu Osu!


End file.
